Contents which will be described hereinafter do not constitute conventional technology and serve simply to provide background information of embodiments.
Camera modules may be used in various fields. For example, camera modules may be used in an anti-crime CCTV, a black box for vehicles, a rear camera used in parking of a vehicle, etc.
Camera modules for crime prevention, vehicles, etc. may be used outdoors. Therefore, at least some of parts of such a camera module may be exposed to the outside. Particularly, among parts of the camera module, a lens unit is exposed to the outside so as to photograph a subject and may thus be sensitive to the surrounding environment.
Particularly, if a surrounding temperature is lowered to below the freezing point, an exposed portion of the lens unit may be covered with frost and such frost obstructs incidence of light on the lens unit and may thus cause malfunction of the camera module or blur or distort an image picked up.
Further, when the camera module is operated, parts in the camera module may be heated. Particularly, among the parts, if an image sensing unit on which an image of the subject is formed overheats, image distortion may occur due to performance degradation and malfunction of the image sensing unit. Therefore, improvement in the camera module is required.